Started Out Cold
by Eclipse Bloodmoon
Summary: A contest piece I wrote for a website. Three characters, no humans, one fire type, and a snowy day. Enjoy!


"Get up, get up, it's a beautiful day!"

AMW the Bulbasaur and Luna the Squirtle were jumping on the mattress she was sleeping on. Akki the Charmander was miserable this morning. It was past time to get up, but the cold air told her 'sleep'. Winter was not a good time of year for Fire-types, especially not Fire-types who already had a lower metabolism than most others. Akki was sluggish in the morning anyways, even when there was not snow in the air. Add snow in the air, and it wasn't even worth getting out of bed.

"G'[i]way[/i], guys", she mumbled, cracking one eye open to see her two closest friends. AMW was wearing a black and yellow scarf around her blue-green neck, and someone- probably her trainer, Kayla, had perched a red-and-white Santa hat on her bulb. Luna wore a blue and brown scarf, and held a green and gray scarf, obviously meant for the Charmander. She closed her eye again.

"N'uh! We're gonna play in the snow!"

Green vines wrapped themselves around the orange Fire-type, lifting her from the mattress. Without opening her eyes again, Akki summoned a Fire Spin attack. This was playing dirty, she knew. As a Grass-type, AMW was more susceptible to Fire attacks than Luna would be, but Luna wasn't the one bodily moving Akki.

With a yelp of pain, AMW dropped Akki, recoiling her burned vines as quickly as she could manage. The Fire-type fell back to the mattress with dull thud. Although there were three humans in the house, not one of them came to investigate the noise. The three starters were famous for their impromptu tussles, which often end in someone falling to the ground. Shannon would have seen Kayla and Rosie's Pokemon headed towards her Charmander, so she was probably expecting some noise.

"Akki! That's not very nice!"

Ever the peace-keeper, Luna was scolding the irate Charmander now. She used a light Bubble, not her most powerful attack, but one that would get her message across.

As expected, Akki leapt off her mattress when the water came in contact with her skin. She let off a long, rather inventive stream of curses, and spat fire as she came down. Anger filled her eyes as the calm water-type regarded her levelly.

"What was that for?" she hissed, lashing her flaming tail.

"For scorching poor AMW. She's not too bright, remember?"

That was an old, tired joke between the three of them, but it did the trick. Akki calmed down, rage leaving her eyes until only sleepiness remained.

"I rather resent that implication, Luna," AMW remarked. The joke had once been true, when they were just out of the egg, maybe. But now, she had a variety of ribbons in both the Smart and Tough categories. Surely they could retire the joke now?

"Don't be sore. It's time to play!" Luna gave an excited leap, and headed for the window. Akki cleared her throat meaningfully, and glanced at the scarf still dangling from Luna's claws. AMW started to giggle while Luna sheepishly walked back towards them, scarf in hand. She handed the scarf to Akki, who proceeded to wind it around her neck. Once the last member of the trio was appropriately garbed, they escaped through the floor-length window.

Outside was a winter wonderland. Snow had fallen throught the night, making a nice blanket of snow for the three to work with. Luna's first project was a snow-Psyduck, which she solidified with well-placed water attacks.

Akki, like most Fire-types, didn't like the cold. In fact, she hated it. But she knew from previous years that there would be no rest until they had a snow day. So, instead of looking longingly at the little house, or playing in the freezing snow, she occuiped her time with gathering wood. Each piece needed to be dried before it could be burned, so she gathered eight at a time, and used her tail to dry them.

Most Grass-types were not in love with cold weather, either, but this particular Bulbasaur loved it. AMW made snowballs behind a fort of hard-packed snow. Each ball was packed as tightly as vines could make it, though she lacked Luna's water-type advantage that would make these projectiles lethal. Once she had enough ammo, AMW would launch an all-out offensive attack against her friends, the way she did every year. And, just like every year, Luna would shoot them down with a well-placed Water Gun, Akki would let loose a scorching Fire Spin and Ember to leave the snow in a puddle of mush, and both would proceed to pummel their friend with dirty slush. After they had engaged in a thoroughly satisfying fight, Akki would light a fire, and Luna would produce Marshmallows. They would sit around the fire for hours, enjoying each others' company, the way they had since they had started out as hatchlings.

With that goal in mind, AMW made good use of her snow, and crafted a large pile of snow balls.


End file.
